Mattie and Lucas Short Story
by lily-kate
Summary: Matilda tells Lucas that too much has happened for them to get back together. Lucas is in the school grounds when he sees Mattie walking off wagging with a guy


**Summary: Matilda tells Lucas that too much has happened for them to get back together. Lucas is in the school grounds when he sees Mattie walking off wagging with a guy.**

" I'm so glad your home." Beth said, while wrapping her arms around Mattie.  
Mattie placed a strand of hair behind her ear, " It's good to be home."  
" Yeah I'm glad to finally see you, Mattie." Lucas replied, relieved he now had more time to spend with her. Who knows? Lucas thought, maybe things could go back to normal.  
Lucas went up to Mattie and cuddled her.  
" I've missed you." Lucas slipped his hands around her waist.  
" I've… I've missed you too." Mattie replied hesitantly, wrapping her arms around Lucas neck.  
Lucas rested his head on Mattie shoulders. Just doing that felt so right.  
Then Lucas kissed Mattie on the cheek. Suddenly Mattie pulled away, " What are you doing?"  
Lucas shifted uncomfortably, " Errr…was there something wrong with that?"  
Mattie turned her hand towards Beth. She needed to talk privately to Lucas.  
" Oh." Lucas answered, not having considered Beth or what Mattie was about to say.  
" It's ok; I'll give you your privacy." Beth said, stepping out of the room.  
Tony peered outside the doorway and winked. He liked Mattie and Lucas as a couple.  
" Err…would you mind?" Mattie asked, hinting her parents to shoo-off.  
Beth and Tony scurried away.  
As soon as the parentals were out of sight; Lucas began wrapping his arms around Mattie.

" Look." Mattie said, when taking Lucas hands off her waist, " Don't take this personally; but I don't think we can have a relationship right now."  
Lucas stared for a moment, slowly taking in what Mattie said, " But I thought we were ok."  
Mattie thought carefully about her next line, " And we are, It's just that.." Mattie started to say.  
Lucas folded his arms across his chest.  
" Well we been through so much and I feel we cannot go back to normal."  
Lucas frowned in confusion, "Why not?"  
Mattie breathed deeply, " I've seen sides of you, I never thought even existed."  
Lucas heaved a heavy sigh, " You mean it's my fault? I thought we sorted that out."  
" No, definitely not." Mattie assured, " And I do forgive you. It's just that.. we are not the same people we once were. You may say that you gone back to your old self after rebelling; but your not. You haven't been the same since."  
" And neither am I." Mattie added, " My experience in rehab has changed me."  
" So what I am saying." Mattie said, trying to make things clear, " Is that we cannot have the relationship we once had because we are two different people now. We aren't as innocent or naïve."  
Lucas felt crashed, " So you're not prepared to take the risk and take this relationship another go?"  
Mattie shook her head, " I'm sorry."  
Lucas wasn't about to give up, " But don't you think we would be stronger as a result? We should be sticking together, no matter what happens."

Mattie gazed up at Lucas eyes, " We are sticking together…as friends."  
" Besides." Mattie continued, " There's a whole other issue."  
Lucas eyes widened in dismay, " What's that?"  
" Our parents are getting married. So you know what that means.." Mattie said.  
Lucas blinked and nodded; he was heartbroken. There was nothing he could say that could change Mattie's mind and he knew that their relationship was bond to be an issue.  
Mattie put her arms around Lucas shoulders, " I wish things were different."  
Lucas took Matilda's hands off and stroked away. The pain was too much to bare.  
Mattie feel like running after him but she couldn't. She felt bad enough breaking up with him.

**Next day school after lunch:**

In the morning, things were awkward between Mattie and Lucas; neither of them had said a word to one another. At lunch, Mattie was stuck alone; Cassie had decided to hang with Lucas. Now it was the end of lunchtime and Mattie was in no mood to attend class. She didn't want to face Lucas in their role-play.  
When the 2nd bell rang for 5th period, Mattie had made up her mind. There was no way she was going to class. Despite facing Lucas; she felt upset. If she attended class, she knew everyone would notice. Mattie wasn't prepared to face that.  
I cannot even act anyway, Mattie thought. How am I supposed to pretend to act happy, when I'm genuinely miserable? She couldn't fight her feelings.  
Lucas couldn't fight his feelings either. He had decided to skip class. Facing Mattie would be too painful, he thought. Besides that, Lucas was confused. One minute he understood why she broke with him, and next he felt betrayed. What am I supposed to do, Lucas thought. Lucas decided to go to the school oval; he thought of it as a peaceful place to think  
Mattie wasn't sure where she was headed but she knew she had to leave the school. The place reminded her too much of Lucas. When the hall finally cleared, Mattie grabbed her bag and took off.  
As Mattie left the school; Mattie had thoughts run through her mind. She thought of all the good times they spent in particular their first kiss. Having a flash of their first kiss on stage triggered tears. What had happened to all those good times? Mattie thought, having a tear drop down her cheek.  
" Hey are you ok?" A guy asked. Mattie was so absorbed in her thoughts; she jumped.  
Mattie wiped her face with her sleeve, " Yeah I'm fine." Mattie lied.  
The guy laughed, " I've seen you around, you're Matilda right?"  
Mattie nodded, she seen that guy before.  
" You hang with that Belle chick, don't you?" Mattie wondered curiously.  
" That's it! Your name is Drew." Mattie added, suddenly remembering.  
Drew nodded, " So where your headed? Obviously wagging." He added mischievously.  
Mattie didn't reply, she didn't know what to say.  
" Well, since you are. I may as well come with you." Drew suggested.  
Mattie folded her arms around her chest, " Weren't you headed for school?"  
Drew gave a wry smile, " Not anymore, besides you don't like to be a loner do you?"  
Matilda rolled her eyes, " Well I've survived without you, so far."  
Drew gave an innocent smile, " I'm not taking no for answer, so let's go."  
Mattie wanted to tell him to shove it, " Whatever." Mattie walked out of the school grounds. Drew followed her like a puppy dog.

As Lucas was sitting in the oval, he spotted Mattie. Then he spotted another guy who looked familiar. Now who was that? Lucas wondered. He could've sworn he seen that guy before. Lucas wasn't pleased. He noticed Mattie was upset, but he felt cheated. How could she move on so fast?


End file.
